Paralyzer
The Paralyzer is a Wonder Weapon featured in the Zombies map Buried available from the Mystery Box. Upon firing, it slows and incapacitates zombies in a conical radius before killing them. Overview The Paralyzer has unlimited ammunition, but will overheat with constant use. The overheat meter is located on the gun, replacing the traditional ammo counter located on the bottom-right of the HUD. Once the meter reaches 115, the Paralyzer must be given time to cool down to 100 on the meter before resuming use, much like the M2 Flamethrower and the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. If the Paralyzer is pointed downwards and fired, and the player presses the jump button, the player will be propelled into the air for as long as they hold down the trigger. This allows them to reach various rooftops and bypass pathways blocked by wreckage. The player should be cautious when utilizing this technique, as they can still suffer fall damage upon landing. Fall damage can be averted, however, by firing the Paralyzer just before landing. The Paralyzer can also be used to lift other players into the air if the other player jumps whilst in the beam of the Paralyzer, however, the weapon will stop firing if the player enters its crosshairs due to friendly fire restrictions. The Paralyzer plays a part on Richtofen's side of the Mined Games Easter Egg. When Pack-a-Punched, the Paralyzer becomes the Petrifier. The Petrifier features a slower overheat, allowing the weapon to be fired for roughly ten seconds straight instead of six. Both versions can be cooled down (dropping the number displayed on the overheat meter) when the player collects ammo drops that are available through Vulture Aid. It is also highly beneficial should the player become cornered as it will slow down and potentially kill a horde of zombies, allowing the player to make a quick escape. Paralyzer vs Petrifier Gallery Paralyzer BOII.png|Paralyzer Petrifier_BOII.png|Petrifier Paralyzer model BOII.png Trivia *The overheat limit of 115 is a reference to Element 115. *If the player flies high enough, they may hear a "bong" sound from hitting the invisible wall at the top of the map. The character using the Paralyzer will sometimes comment on it. *The player can neither go prone nor dive with the Paralyzer. *The Paralyzer glows blue-purple normally, and gradually glows more orange-red when overheating. The Petrifier glows green and gradually turns to a yellow-white color to a red-orange color when overheating. *The Paralyzer is incapable of directly harming both Arthur and the Ghosts, but is still capable of slowing them down. *Unlike the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, the Paralyzer can cool down on the player's back. *The Paralyzer is capable of making crawlers. *Flying with the Paralyzer in the Maze can bypass closed gates, but the player cannot fly over hedges. *After a patch the Paralyzer no longer can kill zombies past round 70, aside from the round infinity achieved in Richtofen's side of Mined Games. *When Insta-kill is active, the Paralyzer kills zombies much faster, but not instantly. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons